


Bastet and Little Daniel... We Have a Mole, Sir

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Not mine. Wished they were.(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is the adopted father of Daniel Jackson
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... We Have a Mole, Sir

_Next morning - Stargate Command, General Hammond's office_

It was a Mexican standoff of sorts. Daniel sat directly in front of the general, all the while twiddling his thumbs. Hammond sat at his desk twiddling his thumbs as well. Neither of them spoke a word to the other. Bastet, currently sitting on his son's lap, kept looking back and forth at the two, almost like she was watching a ping pong match. O'Neill had to wonder if the feline was upset because her tail kept thumping his kid's arm. Whether to get his peanut to talk or else she needed to go pee and wanted Daniel to hurry up. O'Neill figured he'd better be the one to get the ball rolling or they'd all be here past the shrimp's bedtime. He hadn't a clue what Bastet's curfew was. Might as well get this show on the road. Clearing his throat he said, "General, Sir, we have a mole in the SGC."

Gaze shifting away from the tiny archaeologist to stab a sharp look at his second-in-command, Hammond barked, "First you tell me that Daniel's pet can talk to the boy telepathically and now," his one brow lifted, "you believe there's a mole on the base. What in Sam Hill's going on around here?"

"Let me explain why I think that, General." O'Neill shot the boy a strange look. Daniel still hasn't said a word. This has to be a record for the pipsqueak.

"Please do, Colonel. I'm all ears." Eying the box of Pepcid on his desk, Hammond wondered if he needed to take one before or after listening to O'Neill. He sat patiently listening while the colonel's story unfolded, rubbing a finger back and forth over his forehead the entire time. "Suddenly the house, that you didn't even known was for sale, was sold to a new owner and Bastet," he pointed to the cat still sitting on Daniel's lap, "sensed this Mr. Peabody wasn't a good person." Shaking his head, he gave the animal a wary look.

"That's it in a nutshell, Sir."

"That's a mighty big nutshell," muttered Hammond. "But I agree with you about the mole now that I've heard everything. Somehow someone leaked out the information about Daniel's new pet." Glancing at the still silent child, he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his stash of candy that Doctor Fraiser didn't know about. Offering it to the youngster, Hammond smiled when Daniel popped a piece of licorice in his mouth.

"Thank you, Sir." Chewing the raspberry flavored candy, Daniel tentatively smiled at the general.

"You've been awfully quiet up to now, young man." Hammond didn't want to scare the boy into talking so waited patiently for Daniel to speak up.

"You're upset with me because I didn't tell you about Bastet as soon as I realized what was happening." Still chewing, Daniel now couldn't meet the general's kind eyes. Instead, he focused on tangling his fingers in his cat's fur.

"I understood why you didn't. You were afraid I'd take your pet away from you." Hammond's gaze rested on the blond haired genius. The boy's feline companion sat staring back at him, blue eyes narrowed, looking for all the world like a mama cat guarding her young.

"I'm sorry, General." Lightly stroking the top of Bastet's head, Daniel's eyes slowly began to fill with tears.

Handing the boy a tissue, Hammond felt badly. He certainly hadn't wanted this to happen. "No need for that. You can keep your new friend."

"Really?" Hugging the cat to his body, Daniel instantly let her go when she yowled at him. " _Little one, are you trying to strangle me?_ "

" _No. I was just happy that I get to keep you._ "

Rather dryly, Hammond asked O'Neill a question. "I gather they're communicating?" Watching the colonel nod in the affirmative, he could only stare in fascination. "Some good news came out of this at least from what I understand."

"How's that, Sir?" O'Neill could use some good news right about now.

"The bigwigs over at the Pentagon want young Daniel to keep his new playmate. I admit I worried they might want to have her turned over to Area 51."

" _Daniel, what is this Area 51 your general speaks of?_ "

" _Any alien artifacts and technology brought back to Earth are stored and researched there,_ " explained Daniel.

" _I see and I could have ended up there as a project myself. I understand._ "

"I'm going to have to apprise the Pentagon of the possibility that another mole has infiltrated our command yet again." Leaning back in his chair, Hammond gave the situation some more thought. "For now keep up appearances of being a good neighbor to Mr. Alexander Peabody. Then let's see what develops."

"Yes, Sir." After formally being dismissed, Jack then walked Daniel down to Carter's lab. A quick rap on her door and he let himself in. Her head was nearly buried inside some thingamabob she was working on. So engrossed, Carter hadn't heard them enter. "Good thing we weren't suffering an alien incursion." He'd said it loudly enough so she would hear him.

Instantly Carter's head shot up. Then a sheepish smile crossed her face. "Sorry, Sir." Spotting Daniel standing behind the colonel, she gave a small wave. "Hey."

"Hi, Sam." Curious as to what she'd been diligently working on, he went to stand beside her. Bastet jumped on top of the lab table and began investigating all the bits and pieces laying about.

When Jack saw his son's head getting closer to the alien whatchamacallit, he went over to pick his peanut up. "None of that, kiddo. You don't know where it's been."

"Actually we do," put in Carter, earning a warning glare from her commanding officer. "I just can't seem to figure out how to get it to work."

"Aht! Don't want to hear it." Placing his son back down out of harm's way, O'Neill explained everything that was going on to her.

" _What are all these strange looking items_?" Bastet was still on top of the table exploring.

" _I don't know either. Sam and I haven't had time to catch up so I'm not sure what her latest project is._ "

Studying the alien device the woman had been trying to figure out, Bastet thought she knew how to turn it on. Pressing her paw against a bright blue button on the machine's panel it suddenly began to make an awful screech. Which had Bastet jumping a mile into the air straight into a shocked Daniel's arms.

Over the din that the machine was making, out loud Daniel asked the feline, " _What did you do?_ "

" _I was trying to get it to work._ " A bit shaken, Bastet stayed in the child's arms.

The screeching noise was accompanied by billowing puffs of smoke. Carter went to open the door to let fresh air in.

"How do you know that doohickey isn't going to explode?" asked O'Neill wondering if they should all leave and put the base on alert.

"SG-7 told me it was harmless," explained Carter while waving some of the smoke out of her lab. "Lieutenant Savage told me it was the alien equivalent of a fan that had seen better days."

"How would he know? Last I looked Savage wasn't an engineer," snapped O'Neill his irritation growing by leaps and bounds.

"They'd seen one actually in working order, Sir." Hiding a grin behind her hand, Carter watched the colonel trying to clear the smoke from the room as well but the smoke was winning. Turning her head she stared into the crystal blue eyes of the cat. "Can you only talk to Daniel?"

" _Tell the major about our bond, young one._ "

Placing Bastet back on top of Sam's work station, Daniel explained when he and the cat developed their connection.

Meanwhile, Bastet gently butted her head against the woman's hand wanting to be petted.

Running her fingers through the cat's fur, Sam smiled sadly. "Makes me miss Schrodinger."

"That would give you a good excuse to go visit Narim," suggested Daniel with a sly grin.

"I doubt I'd get permission for that." Sam sighed, thinking she really missed the boat on that romance.

When finally the room was mostly smoke free, O'Neill took Bastet from Carter. Nose to nose he glared into the cat's eyes. "How'd you know what button to push? Cause don't think I didn't see you doing that."

Blinking at the boy's father, Bastet remained passive in his hold. " _Daniel, tell him that I cannot explain how I know certain things._ "

" _That's not what he's going to want to hear_ ," warned Daniel knowing his dad was upset.

" _It is the truth, little one._ "

"Uh, dad, Bastet doesn't really have an explanation for it. She just has feelings and stuff like that."

"Feelings," snorted O'Neill. "Really scientific reason, munchkin." Handing the cat back to his son, he still had one more person he needed to speak with. "Ya know why don't you two go bug Walter while I go to the gym and tell the big guy what's been happening."

"Sounds good to me." With Bastet snuggled in his arms, Daniel waved bye to Sam and nearly ran out the door.

After Daniel was gone, Siler made an appearance. Sticking his head past the door he sniffed the air a few times. "Was there a fire in here? Someone told me they thought they saw smoke. That's why I came down to check it out since no alarm was sounded."

On his way out, O'Neill clapped the other man's shoulder. "Just take it up with Lieutenant Savage. It's all his fault." Leaving the clueless sargeant staring back at him oddly, he left to find Teal'c.

++++

_Control room_

"Hey, Walter." Sitting down in a vacant chair beside the officer, Daniel looked over the console. "Who do you have off world?"

Finishing up a diagnostic, Walter then acknowledged the small archaeologist. "Oh hi, Daniel." Thinking back to the boy's question, he remembered the teams. "SG-3, 9, 12 and 16."

Back to sitting on the boy's lap again, Bastet could feel her fur bristling. _"What do the words 'coming in hot' mean?"_

It puzzled Daniel as to where in the world her question came from. He knew Bastet hadn't been on the base long enough to pick up some of the military jargon. He answered her anyway. " _It's short for meaning one of our team's off world are in trouble and they're coming back to the base with unfriendlies chasing them._ " Before Daniel could ask her why she wanted to know, a crackling sound emitted from the M.A.L.P. signifying a transmission to follow. 

" _SGC this is SG-9... we're coming in hot!_ " shouted Colonel McMasters. " _Sending our GDO codes now!_ "

" _Opening the iris!_ " Walter yelled through the com system to the personnel stationed below in the embarkation room. He knew they had heard the colonel and were prepared for enemy fire. No sooner had the iris opened and the blue vortex kawooshed to life spitting out SG-9, weapon's fire followed right behind them.

Some of the staff weapon blasts managed to hit the reinforced protective glass of the control room. Ducking underneath Walter's console, Daniel glared at his pet. " _You could have told me you sensed what was happening! I could have told Walter to be prepared._ "

" _He would not have believed you, Daniel._ " As another blast hit the glass, Bastet burrowed into the boy's chest. " _I do not like the noise. It reminds me too much of when the Goa'uld invaded._ "

After the last of SG-9 came through, Walter immediately shut the gate down. Bending his head down to catch sight of the boy, he could see that Daniel was fine. "It's safe to come out now."

"I think that's enough excitement for one morning," chuckled Daniel. At Walter's puzzled expression he told him what happened in Sam's lab. "See you later." Bastet still quivered slightly in his arms. " _Better get used to it. That,_ " pointing over his shoulder toward the control room he just left, " _happens from time to time._ " Taking the elevator down to his office, Daniel thought again on what just took place. " _SG-9 were on another planet and yet you heard Colonel McMasters._ "

" _As I told your father I have no explanation to give you. I have never left my world before so this is as new to me as it is to you._ "

" _Boy is dad gonna love this._ "

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
